


Tangle of Tae~

by C_A_T_M



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Choking, Creampie, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Developing Relationship, Drink Spiking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle femdom, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hospitals, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Mutual Pining, Obscure pairings are my kink, Polyamory, Roomate au??, Threesome - F/M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_A_T_M/pseuds/C_A_T_M
Summary: All it had taken for him to spiral was a spiked drink and a misunderstanding.





	Tangle of Tae~

Maybe it was stupid of her to have gulped down such strong drinks, her head pounding and thoughts blending into one another until it was all just white noise. Maybe she should have remained at the table with Jooheon and Minhyuk instead of heading to the bar in hopes of getting some banging shots.

It was odd, she would have thought if she wasn't on the brink of blacking out, she never usually got wasted so fast. 

But all those what if's and concerns were nothing now, her vision blurring as she swayed on her feet - trying desperately to find her hold on reality again. 

Faintly, she could hear voices around her, but nothing was solid enough to make out. She could barely recognise people around her, the pulsing lights and heavy bass beating the insides of her head. 

Shit, she was almost 100% certain she'd been drugged. 

How? She had watched the bartender pour the drink and made her to keep her eyes glued to the glass until Minhyuk had called her name and she had turned around- oh. 

Within those three seconds that her head was turned, someone had spiked her drink and now she was suffering the consequences. 

She wanted to close her eyes, eyelids heavy and aching as her body began to slowly shut down, the remains of her consciousness spent with her eyes darting around in panic, trying desperately to look for someone familiar. 

She didn't find anyone, shapes melting together as her eyes shut. 

A strong pair of arms wrapped around her form and she was unable to feel fear or security from the grip, the world turning black only a few seconds later and her body limp.

'Oh shit,' was the only thing the man could think, his eyes wide with panic and stress as he realised just what situation he was in. 

He was stood with an unconscious girl in his arms, her skin clammy and face looking downwards, head dropping forwards as he supported her entire weight. 

For a while he had watched her steadily fall down a hole, his original seat being right next to the table she had started out from with two boys , one that had dimples deep enough to cut him and the other with shaggy blonde hair and a very distinct dialect. He himself had only come to the club as a way of relieving the stress he had and had assumed she was the same. 

However, after he had noticed that she only had two, maybe three drinks maximum and her physical state was deteriorating, he had began to watch her a little closer. Of course he didn't know her personally and she could have just been a lightweight, but he doubted a lightweight would have drank the alcohol she did with such ease. 

People always did call him soft hearted since he was the kind of person to open his heart up to strangers and give them the same amount of care he would to his mother. Some viewed this as a weakness, he viewed it as giving back to the world. 

That was exactly why when he'd seen her eyes fill with panic and spotted her trembling knees, he was racing over - just in time to catch her before she fell head first onto the floor and injured herself further.

Yet, as he pulled her closer to his warm body, he felt lost. He had half a mind to look for the men she'd seen her with earlier, to try and call them to help her. But as her skin began losing colour and her breathing shallowed, he decided that taking her to the hospital would be the safest bet. 

If there was nothing wrong with her, that was good and he could live easy, on the other hand, if there was wrong then they would be able to sort it out. 

A win win situation. 

Deciding that it would be easier to just lift her up and take her himself to the hospital, he made sure to only touch her where it was absolutely necessary and take her outside; out of the stuffy club and away from the overwhelming scent of intoxicants.

Unlocking the door of his car with a press of a button, he laid her across the backseat of the car and belted her up as best as he could, wanting to make sure she was safe yet comfortable. 

He wanted her to be okay, feeling sympathy for the random girl (who also happened to be pretty, though that wasn't his primary thought) that had been a victim of some kind of foul play. 

'People could be pretty shitty,' he thought bitterly before pressing on the gas and driving as fast as he could to the hospital, constantly looking back and checking her condition.

When he was almost halfway to the hospital, the sound of a phone ringing caught his attention and it certainly wasn't his ringtone. His own being soft classical music, while this one sounded lively for lack of a better word. 

Realising that it was coming from her, he looked back to see a phone peaking just out from the top of her shirt: smart. The screen was on with the name 'Joohunnit' flashing.

That must have been one of the boys!

As awkward as he felt taking her phone, especially from somewhere so close to her intimate parts, it was better to inform her friend then have him be worried sick all night. 

Reaching behind, one hand scrambling as he played a dangerous game of tango with the traffic and his car, he was able to grab the top of her phone with the tips of his fingers and pull it out. 

'Joohunnit' was still calling and he quickly pressed answer, sliding the green across the screen and pressing the speaker before placing it on his dashboard. 

"(y/n)! Where are you?" A frantic male voice filled the space, making him wince from the volume but she hardly stirred, "I've looked everywhere and I can't find you, Minhyuk-hyung is about to cry!" 

Even if the tone came off as more angry than anything, he couldn't deny the underlying concern and worry that plagued the voice.

"Uh, hi," he spoke only two words before there was a loud shriek and the sound of fighting, a new voice that he assumed was Minhyuk yelling down the line. 

"Who are you?! And why do you have her phone?!" 

"I uh, have her phone because she can't answer," trying to sufficiently tell her friends the details and drive carefully was a hard task indeed, "she's asleep."

"Asleep!?" Another shriek, "why the hell is she asleep?! What did you do to her, you fucking sicko?!" If he wasn't such a levelheaded man, he would have surly gotten more than a little irked at the assumptions being thrown around.

There was more sounds of wrestling and the original voice returned, "shit, sorry about him, he's a bit hysterical right now."

"It's okay. She's asleep because I think someone drugged her, she collapsed so I'm taking her to the hospital," he explained, praying that he would be believed and wouldn't be labelled as some kind of predator. That was the _last_ thing he needed.

There was no reply for a good few seconds, the sounds of the club disappearing. "You're telling the truth? You are really taking her to the hospital?" Vulnerable, this man was vulnerable and immensely concerned, the desperation seeping into his words. 

"Yeah, I am. I'm taking her to the Severance hospital, we'll probably be there in 5 more minutes," voices were muffled and he focused on the road, occasionally checking back using the rear view mirror. She seemed to be doing okay, but the laboured breathing and unresponsiveness wasn't normal. 

"Okay, thank you. I hope you're telling us the truth," the trust placed on him was unimaginable, only fuelling his determination to get her there safely and soundly. 

Yes he was soft hearted and and an overall sucker, but he was not a liar. That was one thing he refused to be. 

It was only three minutes later when he was storming into A&E with his arms full and eyes blazing with determination, and it was ten minutes later when he left his number for them to call when she woke up, leaving the hospital to go home once he was reassured of her stability. 

Tonight had been wild, but certainly not in the way he had expected it to be. 

* * *

 

Taeyong was relaxed, perfectly happy to just melt on the sofa and let his eyes close, the background noise of the television washing away his worries as he lay on the couch with his head resting on a soft pillow and his body covered with a blanket. 

This was the high life, the one where he was just lazing around like he loved to do without anything disturbing him. 

Just a while ago he had waved away Taehyung, the man heading out to go and visit one of the art galleries that has popped up. Taeyong was hardly surprised, the man was as artsy and boujee as artsy and boujee could get. 

However, as annoying as the man could get sometimes, it was endearing to watch his roommate info dump about some art he found inspiring or something that was beautiful in general.

Each day was a new surprise, but sometimes all he wanted was an uneventful day. 

Sighing contently, he could almost feel the pull of sleep, begging him to slip into serenity. And just as he was about to fall into the abyss, a devastatingly loud echo jolted him awake. 

Heart racing, he whispered a 'what the fuck?' and stood up, blanket falling to the floor as he frowned. He couldn't catch a break, could he?

A few seconds of listening told him that it wasn't an intruder, but a phone. Most certainly not his phone which laid beside him on silent and he didn't own a second one. Another three seconds made something in his mind click, the classical music that played belonged to only one expensive bastard. 

Taehyung. 

The ringing continued despite his best efforts to ignore it, the sound drilling into his ears before he stood up and marched his way over to where the noise was coming from. Oddly enough, Taehyung's phone was in the bathroom and not his bedroom where it usually was; though that was hardly his concern. 

Presented brightly on the screen was an unsaved number and Taeyong debated whether or not he should answer. Eventually he decided that it would be best if he did, Taehyung could have been calling from another number to see where his phone was after realising it was missing. 

Taeyong let himself smile at that, that boy certainly was intelligent.

Answering the call, he walked back to the living room and stared at the messy covers on the sofa with grief swirling in his brown hues. No way in hell he would get to sleep now, the grogginess scared out of his system. 

"Hello?" He spoke, eyeing the drama that was playing.

Instead of the deep baritone voice that he had heard a million times before, an unexpectedly feminine voice made him blink. "Is this Taeyong?" 

That was rather weird. Why would someone be calling on Taehyung's phone to ask for him?

"Um, yeah this is Taeyong speaking," the exhale of relief on the other end made his brows shoot up, his reflection staring quizzically back at him as the black screen of Netflix appeared, the next episode set to play automatically.

"Oh thank god, I was worried I had misheard the nurse when he told me your number-"... what?

If he was confused before, he was absolutely clueless now. 

"I wanted to say thank you, Jooheon and Minhyuk told me that you took me to the hospital. It wasn't anything too bad, just someone spiking my drink like a dickhead, but nothing happened to me. I really appreciate you helping me out especially when you don't know me," either he was as high as a kite, or this girl was mistaken. 

"I um, thi-"

"I wanted to-"

By accident they has both spoken simultaneously, interrupting one another in their haste to get their words out. 

"What were you saying?" 

"No no, it's fine. What did you want to say?" Why he was humouring this girl was beyond him, he should have told her that she was mistaken and that he was not the person she thought he was. 

Well… He was but she wasn't the person who had helped her. 

To be honest he didn't really blame her either for mistaking his name. They were both pretty similar anyway and when spoken quickly, sounded like Taeyong. It wasn't too far fetched of an idea to assume that she'd misheard.

Running a hand through his hair, he leaned against the sofa and watched the scene that played out, the royals guards fighting on screen - nothing he cared too deeply about. 

She inhaled, the sound faint but still coming through, "I wanted to know if you would like to meet up? I want to pay you back for saving my arse back there, and what better thanks than lunch? My name is (y/n) by the way." She wasn't wrong, there was no better thanks than lunch. 

It could have been the post sleepy haze or even the lack of attention he was paying to anything but somewhere during his mental dissociation, he had uttered a "yeah, sure," and agreed to her plans of a meet up.

"Really? Thank you! I'll text you the details and we can arrange a meet up time. We can do today," stammering, Taeyong was only managing to dig himself a deeper hole.

"I-i uh, text? Today, are you um, sure? I don't want to uh, impose?" Cringing at his ridiculous speech, he was mildly surprised that she had understood a single word of the gibberish that left his mouth.

"Today! So it's a date! Thank you so much, you won't regret it! I'll be wearing a red bandana on my wrist." And with that, the call ended and he was left to stare hopelessly at the screen - mouth agape as he slowly processed what had just happened. 

He had just picked up Taehyung's phone, answered Taehyung's call where she spoke his name, and agreed to plans meant for _Taehyung_ without even asking. 

Amazing, what a great start to his day. 

Seriously, he liked to think of himself as a patient and calm guy, but when his remaining four brain cells refused to work it was infuriating. What the fuck was he supposed to say to Taehyung now? 

Apparently he would have to think of something quick because just then the door began to click and unlock, the heavy footsteps he recognised walking down the hallway. 

"Tae? Is my phone here? I don't have it on me a-" he turned the corner to see Taeyong stood in the doorway of the bathroom and his phone in the slightly older boy's and, "oh, you found it." 

Taeyong swallowed and suddenly his brain was fried, unable to think properly as he stared dumbly at Taehyung's outstretched palm. 

Only when his fingers flexed and his smile dropped, did he drop the phone into his awaiting hand. "Oh yeah, about that," if the room was any hotter, he would have been sweating bullets under the intense gaze, "someone called you."

At this new information, Taehyung looked mildly interested and raised an eyebrow, tucking the device into the pocket of his scandalously tight jeans. "Did you answer?"

It was an unspoken agreement that if someone wasn't around and their phone was ringing, they would pick up and answer it and inform the other later. It was an arrangement that normally saved a lot of headaches, but right now it was giving him grief. 

"I did and it was an unsaved number. It was a girl called (y/n), she thanked you for taking her to the hospital? Because someone spiked her drink? She said she was okay now, but…" He trailed off, eyes wondering to the left and refusing to make contact with the taller man. 

Seconds passed and Taehyung looked at him funny, wondering why on earth he was acting so odd. 

"But she said my name instead of yours," he was daft, an absolute buffoon. Internally he was screaming at himself, shouting and cursing every inch of his being for not just spitting it out. 

Then again, how exactly did one go about telling their roommate that they'd essentially determine them up on a date with a person they'd drive to the hospital?

You didn't was the answer. 

Taehyung chuckled, the sound deep and soothing as he squeezed Taeyong's shoulder. "The nurse probably misheard me, it was a little loud when I gave it," simple enough mistake.

He watched as Taehyung turned around, ready to head back out to the gallery and spend his time ogling the canvases, before deciding that he wasn't going to ruin this girl's day and have her potentially be mad at Taehyung - something that would then turn back to him very quickly. The younger man wasn't someone who was upset easily, but he would be disappointed and Taeyong hated people being disappointed with him.

"Wait," rushing to his room mate, he rambled quickly, "you have a date."

"What?" An expected response.

"When she called, she offered to take you out for lunch today. I accidentally agreed because she'd said my name and it threw me off. I'm sorry, really. You can cancel on her if you want but I don't want her to be left hanging, especially after getting her drink messed with," Taehyung blinked. 

He braced himself, waiting for the inevitable look of doom. One that consisted of furrowed brows and a sad sheen over his hues. 

Instead he got a laugh and a strong clap to the back. 

"Ah, you're so silly," the box shaped grin was prominent - no hint of upset, "it's fine. I was hoping to make sure she was okay anyway and now you've given me the perfect opportunity."

All the weight that has been resting heavy on his heart and shoulders lifted, the stinging on his back disappearing completely as he grinned in return. "She said she'd text you the details."

"Perfect, I'll text her now, see if she wants to come with me," this was turning out way better than expected, "thank you, Taeyongie."

Absolutely speechless, Taeyong managed only a nod and watched in morbid fascination as his colossal fuck out turned out to be nothing but helpful. 

A few minutes of typing later, Taehyung was pulling his shoes back on and stumbling almost giddily to the door, smile refusing to die down. "Thank you again, I'll tell you how it goes!" 

"Yeah, okay. Have fun," He uttered mildly, door shutting seconds later and letting him simmer in thought.

And little did he know that one little event would lead to such a drastic changes in both his own life and Taehyung's; the wonders of a wrong name and a sleep drunken mind. 

* * *

 

Taeyong had been holed up in his room for absolutely ages, the brightness of his laptop and the crick in his neck was forever ingrained into his memory. The blinds were shut and sunlight did not exist in the realm of the dreaded essay.

Mr Lee had decided that he would play the part of the devil and assigned a last minute essay that was worth 10% of his overall mark. It was the kind of bullshit that only an old, youth hating man, would pull: exactly what Mr Lee was. 

So that was the reason why he had lost ten shades of his already kinda pale skin, and had become a zombie, only motivated by the crap known as monster running through his veins and that promise of that sweet 10%. 

God, he just wanted to be done with the godforsaken class. 

As he edited his last paragraph, he could feel the tears of relief sting his eyes. Not even dancing was as exhausting as this. 

Anticipation built up rapidly as he neared his last hundred words, fingers flying across the keyboard as he finally finished. 

"Fuck YES!" His shout was loud and was surely hear by the others in the flat, but he couldn't have cared less, too relieved to finally be submitting the essay. 

The laptop lid slammed down and he stretched, various joints popping and creating obscene noises as he stood and stretched. Being in one position for hours really was terrible.  

Now that he wasn't drowning in work and swimming in meaningless jargon, he could clearly hear the sounds of the TV and human voices. Voices that belonged to Taehyung and his girlfriend - or as he liked to call her, hospital girl. 

Not the most original name but it irked her and that was enough to tickle his funny bone. 

Every time he thought about it, he couldn't believe how one slip of the tongue had led to multiple dates and a year and a half long relationship. 

Really, he should legally change his name to cupid. 

Leaving the inky confines of his room, the bright light of the hallway almost blinded him, making him squint as he made his way to the kitchen to have something a little more filling than a bag of crisps. Maybe some of that fried rice Taehyung made was still in the fridge.

As he walked into the kitchen, he could clearly see the duo over the island. It wasn't too hard to miss them when they were right in front of his eyes. 

"Oh look. TY, you finally came out of your nest?" Her teasing had his eyes rolling playfully, humming as he nodded. 

"Yeah and I'm going right back into it, away from you two," at his retort, Taehyung snorted and teared his eyes away from the film on screen, hues rolling over his slouching friend. 

In all honesty, Taeyong did look rather pitiful. His eyes were puffy and his clothes were wrinkled - death personified was too kind a comparison. 

Watching him heat up the rice was sad, especially when he poured himself a measly half glass of water and took about three sips to drink it all. 

"Why don't you join us? You've finished your essay, right? You don't need to hide from us," Wide doe eyes stared down the couple on the couch before he shook his head in refusal. He didn't want to intrude on them.

He found their relationship to be refreshing, something that was nice to watch blossom. It was like watching black and white interact, each bold and different, yet complimentary. 

Plus Taehyung was happy. 

Before he used to come home moping after seeing his friends with their significant others, and the couple goals instagrams that Taeyong knew he followed wasn't particularly helping him either. 

It wasn't anything too bad or depressing but Taeyong still found comfort in his heart to know that he didn't feel so alone anymore. 

He himself wasn't currently in a relationship, having tried twice before but eventually breaking up due to him being 'distracted', whatever that meant.

"Come on, Yongie. You look like you could use the comfort," she patted the seat between her and her boyfriend, smiling widely at him with a simper that made his own maws twitch - aching to grin back, "please?"

How could he resist her soft pout and pleading expression? And Taehyung, the damn demon, was also jutting out his bottom lip and holding out his arms, movie paused. 

It took all of half a second for his resolve to crumble into a million pieces, a defeated sigh passing his lips. "Fine fine, stop looking at me like that."

Scoffing at their cheers, he pulled the rice out of the microwave and was already making his way over, turning off the light while he was walking. He stole a fast glance towards the TV and deadpanned as he realised that it was paused on a scene from Home Alone. "Any reason why you're watching a christmas film?"

"Not really," she spoke, shuffling aside to allow him room, "it was just playing so we're watching it." A believable excuse, but then he realised that it was recorded and was nailing his roommate with a withering look. 

A child, he honestly lived with a child. 

Taehyung placed a hand on his thigh, patting it reassuringly without his eyes moving from the screen and leaving it there as the film resumed, an action that wasn't uncommon for such an affectionate person like him.

Spoonfuls of rice was gulped down and he couldn't help but be into the film too, finding the over the top antics to be funny and absurdity of Kevin's situation even more amusing. 

However the one thing that Taeyong enjoyed the most, (and the one thing he would never admit to) was the fact that he was with them. 

He admired how at ease they were with each other, and how they still thrived even when separate - never becoming entirely dependent on the other. This meant that whenever he joined them for anything, he never felt like a third wheel that was tagging along. 

And considering that he was just Taehyung's roommate, they invited him out fairly often. Even so, their favourite place to hang out was the apartment, where it was their own familiar space and private. 

Swallowing a mouthful, he noticed that she was leaning against the couch in just her pajamas despite it being around 6pm. Nothing new. 

Over the course of the year and a half, she'd become a familiar face and a voice of banter. He had expected her to be a little weird around him since he had accepted a date that wasn't even meant for him, but she took it in her stride and greeted him like an old friend. 

"Ah," she had said, marching right up to him, "you're Taeyong?" he had nodded despite being intimidated. "Oh, you're really pretty, thank you for telling Taehyung about the lunch and not blowing me off." 

He hadn't known whether to be grateful that she wasn't mad, or be embarrassed at the brazen compliment. 

"You're welcome," and with a squeeze of his hand, they had formed a friendship of sorts. 

 The spoon scraped against the bowl and he was about to get up to place it in the sink, when it was snatched clean out of his hands and cleaned. "You didn't have to," he resisted weakly, knowing already there was no use in fighting her. 

"I know but who cares?" she was back on the couch, sat close enough that he could feel her heat, but not close enough that they were touching. 

Taehyung was another matter, shifting so that his ankle was draped over his and his arm was looping with his own, head nestled on his shoulder with the soft locks tickling him whenever he moved. As clingy as Taehyung could be, he respected boundaries and never crossed them enough to make him uncomfortable. 

Warmth and comforting heat enveloped him, his eyes feeling heavy. Whether it was from the energy drinks wearing off, or the gentle promise of a nice rest with them both that made him sleepy, he didn't have a clue. 

All he knew was that it would be so nice to just let his eyes close and sleep - to have everything melt away and leave behind nothing. 

The film slowly drew to a close and he could feel a faint pressure on his shoulder, sneaking a glance and realising that Taehyung had fallen asleep - lips parted and hair brushed over his closed eyes and forehead. Taeyong couldn't help the thoughts that ran through his head, proclaiming Taehyung as a work of art fit to be in the displays and galleries the man spent countless hours in. 

There was no doubting that Taehyung was attractive, but should he really have such thoughts about someone who was already taken?

Swallowing down the negative whispers, he noticed that she was still awake, her hand fumbling around with the remote as the majority of her weight rested on him. She hadn't really realised that her boyfriend was asleep but a part of him didn't care. 

She looked so peaceful, expression and posture relaxed as she flicked through the variety of films offered, the scent of her shampoo drifting to him and making his own body relax. 

"What do you want to watch, T?" That nickname was his alone and he couldn't make himself look into her eyes. 

"Uh, how about Arthur Christmas?" She laughed, facing him with amusement twinkling in her eyes. All of her warmth suddenly amplifying and making him hot.

"Carrying on the Christmas theme, huh? Cutie," he was glad that the room was dark, she wouldn't be able to see the flush of colour that painted his cheeks - pink running across them like a watercolour image. 

He only nodded. "Y-yeah," damn," gesturing vaguely to the resting Taehyung whose limbs were now wrapped tightly around him, he sighed, "how about we get him to bed first? It's uncomfortable to sleep on this."

Head craning, she smiled fondly at his sleeping body and nodded. "Let's. I would much rather be sleeping right now too, I'm oddly tired," he could relate, the atmosphere was drowsy. 

Taeyong was pretty strong if he did say so himself, but there was no way he was going to be able to lift the sleeping giant by himself. And one pleading look later, he wasn't the only one carrying him, her arms wrapped around Taehyung's shoulders as she lifted him. 

"Come, let's go before he starts moving around," now that got his legs working, speed walking to the bedroom and placing him gently on the bed. There was (thankfully) no need for a clothing change because they were all lounging in PJ's anyway. 

Stretching out his limbs, he felt awkwardness creep up on him as she climbed in beside him. Turning around to leave, his heart nearly jumped into his throat as she spoke his name - the syllables soft and spoken delicately: like fine china. 

"Tae, come here, please?" The slight streamed through the crack in the doorway, bathing her in an ethereal light. Untouchable, that's what she was. What _they_ were.

His eyes narrowed, looking at her like she had lost her mind. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I want you to sleep with us. Nothing perverse, just sleeping," the thrumming in his ears was surely his humming heart, muscles turning stiff as he registered her words. 

She wanted him to join them? As they slept? 

Mind running faster than his mouth, he blurted out a rather harsh "are you crazy?", regret pouring through his veins at the expression change, the hope in her eyes dimming and replaced with something akin to sadness. 

But why? He desperately wondered, why would she be sad? Surely she was joking with him to see his reaction. 

Yet the brightness within her that he had come to know and admire faded, leaving nothing behind. 

"Oh," she breathed, "I'm sorry Taeyong, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," her smile was polite; strained. "Really, you can ignore me. Don't feel bad."

He did. He felt so fucking bad. 

Maybe he shouldn't have ignored his mind that was telling him to go out, to salvage whatever he had left. Instead, he chose his stubborn heart, moving towards the bed with his hand pushing the door closed, inhibitions leaving with the remains of the light. 

Shadows remained, enveloping them as she shuffled aside, getting up and letting him reside beside Taehyung before she sat back down, cover pulled up to his chin. 

Nothing was spoken, nothing _needed_ to be spoken; silence speaking volumes. 

And before long, sleep had caught up, his mind only faintly registering a hand lacing with his and the ghost of whispers running along his skin. 

* * *

 

It was mumbles that woke him up, his body facing away from the others on the bed as heat covered his back, weight that he registered as an arm draped over his waist, holding him close. 

"Cute," he knew that low gravelly voice too well, blood turning to ice as a nose nudged into the nape of his neck, fingers pressing into stomach. "So beautiful."

Taehyung was murmuring, unconscious and unknowing of what he was muttering in his sleep. All the tiredness that had glued Taeyong's eyes shut was gone, only the icy clutches of regret and unadulterated _fear_ in his chest.

He had to go. He had fucked up, he had fucked up so **so** bad. 

Anxiety and distress made his actions and movements jerky and irrational, the covers ripped away from his body with more force than necessary - leaving Taehyung half exposed to the cold air of the room.

Whimpering at the nipping temperature, Taehyung's hold tightened and he was pulled closer. 

His eyes screwed shut. He couldn't do this. 

Prying away his hands, Taeyong stood up and fled, the door left ajar and covers misplaced as he ran from them, from his demons. He had let his heart be swayed and now he wasn't going to rest. 

His room was freezing, the cold biting away at his skin - not that he noticed, too busy with chewing his lip and pacing. 

It wasn't until he stopped moving and let everything come back to him, did he close his eyes and sigh, falling to the floor with his back against the wall. 

Taeyong was stumped; he'd always known that he felt more than friendship for them, but he never believed he would act on it, never allowed himself to act on it. What had made him do it? What was so different that he had snapped and had a taste of what he could never have?

A taste was all he needed to become hooked, remembering how fiercely his insides had burned as they both were with him - encompassing him with care. 

He tortured himself so with the forbidden fruit and since he'd taken a bite, he was doomed.

Squashing everything he felt into one messy ball was a better idea than facing it. At least then he had control that he lacked otherwise. 

And as much as it would hurt, he would get over it. Get over them.

* * *

 

Taehyung was concerned, a constant frown engraved onto his features as he realised Taeyong was hiding _again._

Of course Taeyong had a right to leave, he was in no way obligated to stay with him at the flat all day every day, but lately he felt like he didn't even **have** a damn roommate. 

Every time he had asked if he would like to go out, he was dismissed with a nervous smile and a sorry excuse. Whenever he would catch Taeyong at home, he would remain in hidden in his room, only coming out at night when he thought Taehyung was asleep. He never spoke to him anymore, barely responding to texts and avoiding actual interaction. 

Even she had noticed that Taeyong was MIA and unresponsive, asking him whether or not Taeyong was okay. He couldn't answer her question. 

It hurt, it really did. And what made it worse that he had no idea what they did wrong. She told told him of that night and how she had not pressured him at all to stay, that he had come into bed of his own accord. 

If that was the case, why was Taeyong acting weird? He was acting like a child that didn't get his way and it was beginning to irk Taehyung greatly. Confrontation was needed and the opportunity finally arose after two weeks of his slippery avoidance.

Blocking the door with his body, he stared Taeyong in the eyes, daring him to make a move. 

"Um, Taehyung," that stung, he never called him by his name, "can you move aside? I need to go somewhere," not even a please. 

"No," he spoke sternly, face blank, "tell me why you're avoiding us. You run with your tail between your legs whenever you see us and you won't say why," frustration was starting to boil over, steadily turning into anger. 

Taeyong held his ground, jaw clenched as he repeated, "move aside, Taehyung. I have to leave."

That was the exact opposite of what he did, glowering at the older man. He was being unreasonable for no purpose. There was no way in hell he was going to let Taeyong leave, not when he had spent hours trying to get an answer.

"I said no, Taeyong. Not until you tell me why you're running from us, tell me without acting like a kid and we can fix it."

His attempts to walk past were blocked, and arm stopping Taeyong from progressing past the shoe rack. "Please move," he sounded weaker, like his resolve was weakening, "and I'm not running from anything."

At this Taehyung scoffed loudly, hues narrowing into a deadly stare - nailing the dancer to the spot. "Then why won't you stay with either of us for longer than a minute without rushing off? Why are you constantly blowing us off? Why do you ignore my messages when you know I can hear the notifications. What are you doing, Taeyong? Because if it isn't running, then I don't have a fucking clue what you're doing."

Brown pools met his, damp and shiny with unshed tears. Immediately he was overcome with grief, hating himself for letting his emotions pour out so thoughtlessly. 

"I'm trying to hide," it was a whisper, so quiet that he had to strain to hear it. 

"Hide?" He echoed, brows furrowing. 

Taeyong nodded, adam's apple bobbing. "I'm trying to hide from what I feel because I know I shouldn't feel it," again he was whispering, words lost in his shaky exhales. 

And he blinked, the lone tear that trailed down his skin stunning Taehyung into silence. "I'm going because _I love you_ ," another exhale, hands clenched into fists, "I love you both and I have for a year. I can't hold a relationship because all I think of is you and how happy you two make me. And I hate it, I hate myself for it, for ever giving myself hope."

Pushing harshly past Taehyung, he didn't stop him as he watched him walk away, the light glimmering cruelly as it hit his wet skin.

* * *

 He would have been lying if he said he felt like anything less than pure and utter shit. Eyes red and skin puffy, he looked an absolute mess. 

The couch at Johnny's place had become his home, the stability in his life that he had become dependant on these past three days. 

"Man, you look like shit," Taeyong could only manage a weak glare, looking at his friend with nothing more than mild irrational. Johnny wasn't wrong, he _did_ look like horse shit personified. "All you did was tell Taehyung how you felt, big deal." 

Johnny's words might have been harsh, but he was right, in a rather off handed way. 

"And that was a fucking mistake. He probably thinks I'm some god awful freak, I don't want to face him," at this Johnny sighed, his head eating on his palm as he observed his friend. 

"How would you know that? You left before he could give you a response, he probably doesn't even think that anyway. Taehyung doesn't have a mean bone in his body," reason was calling out to him but Taeyong was suddenly deaf - refusing to listen to anything but his own miserable thoughts. "You're being silly. Besides, you live there as well. You'll have to go back eventually."

"I know and I'm dreading it."

* * *

 

He was right to have been cautious, his movements slow and careful as he unlocked the apartment door. Swiftness was key, all he needed to do was slip into his room and grab some clothing. 

And he still didn't want to face either of them, which was precisely why he had chosen to return at 1am, when the world was asleep and the moon shone at its brightest. 

However, his plans were thwarted almost as soon as he stepped in, the voices that had been speaking becoming silent almost instantly as a floorboard creaked under his foot. 

'Fuck,' he barely had time to think, taking a step back and hoping to run out of the flat when hs wrist was grabbed and he was jerk back with jarring strength. 

"Please don't go, Tae," the power she held over him was detestable, his mind betraying him as the urge to scramble and vanish was replaced by the primal need for physical contact and attention, "we wanted to talk to you."

That really was the last thing he wanted hear, the prickling in the back of his eyes already making it hard to blink. He couldn't stand being rejected all over again, was really so necessary to rub it in his face how he would never have what he craved?

"Please," Taehyung's touch was gentle, guiding them away from the door before his hand rested over Taeyong's chest, palm resting just over his heart. "You left before I could reply, you didn't give me a chance to tell you that I love you too. _**We**_ love you too."

And just like that, the entire world paused, his mouth agape as the words echoed in his head. 

They loved him? 

"I-i, don't fucking joke with me," disbelief transitioned into anger and soon he was pulling from their hold, "it's not fucking funny."

She stepped closer, bright and radiant once more as she laughed, holding his hand and raising it to her heart. "We're not joking, Tae. We really do love you. Why do you think we always invited you everywhere? Why I asked you to sleep with us? I didn't do that from common courtesy, we did it because we love you and want to spend time with you."

He could hardly believe it, mind running a mile a minute as he gulped thickly, words stuck in his throat like glue. 

Taehyung's smile filled his line of vision before all he could feel was soft lips of his, the sensation lasting for much longer than the actual act, "you mean the world to us, we found each other because of you. You made us possible," this time it was her lips that connected with his, the taste of mango flooding his taste buds, "let us show you how much you mean to us?" 

He was already putty in their hands, why would he refuse? So he nodded, humming a small "yes" into her lips, something that she punctuated with a subtle bite to his bottom lip. 

They were moving quickly, his body landing on the bed that he was in only two weeks ago, but now for very different reasons.

"You'll let us make you feel good, right?" It was cry how quickly her words turned from lighthearted to sultry, eyes racking up and down his frame in a way that made him shudder. 

Large hands roamed over his body, slipping under his shirt as he was pushed gently downwards, his back touching the sheets as his shirt was removed. He hardly noticed, occupied with the warmth on his mouth as Taehyung pressed his weight on to him, forcing him further into the mattress. 

"You're so gorgeous, Tae, you're **our** baby boy," the pet name had him keening, doe eyes opening and observing her as she sat on her knees, watching Taehyung turn his lips red and swollen. "We love you, and we'll prove it to you."

Taehyung's head moved up, tongue flicking over his lips with a smirk following. "You taste so good," he turned to her, beconing her over with a finger before grabbing her collar and pulling her in for a sloppy kiss, saliva connecting them both as they pulled away lack of air.

"Shit, you really do taste good, you're absolutely delectable," sitting up, Taehyung wiggled out of his clothing, left in nothing but his boxers that he then quickly discarded.  

"I wonder how you else you taste, won't you let us see, Hyung?" Taeyong couldn't help but shudder at the feeling of a nails scraping against his skin, pulling his trousers down agonisingly slow until he was practically begging for them to hurry up. 

"Please stop teasing," he had truly no idea the they could be so wicked, only shushing him with a finger to his lips. 

She smirked, winking at him from between his legs as Taehyung moved to his left side. The sight alone was enough to make a gentle moan pass his maws, breath held. 

"Stop teasing? We're not teasing," Trousers removed, a groan was ripped from him, Taehyung's mischievous hands already wondering down to palm him through the cotton of his boxers. "You're already hard," he gulped, unable to see much because of his laying down position. 

While Taehyung was busy palming him, her own nimble digits trailed up his leg, leaving goosebumps in her wake before they traced the outline of his forming abs and moved up to his neck, ever so gently pressing against the soft skin. The mix of pleasure and slight asphyxiation was enough to have his eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

"You like this, baby? You like being choked? Being used?" The filthy words were whispered into his ear, a bite and suck to his love leaving him whimpering as he nodded. 

"Y-yeah," Taehyung's hand stopped, the boxy smile much too innocent for his crude actions, his boxers that were now stained with his precome peeled from his legs.

"Hyung, you're so pretty," compliments and praise showered him at every turn, his whines subtle and lips aching, both rough nips and gentle sucks peppering them. 

Long fingers wrapped around his burning cock, hip jolting at the contact and he was unable to sit up, held down by the throat as she tested how much he could take. "F-fuck, Taeh-" cutting himself off with a hiss, his chest heaved as a thumb dipped into his slit, slick precome rubbed all over the red and aching tip. 

"Hm?" Taehyung snarked as he slowed down his languid pumps, "did you say something, Hyung?"

'Fucking devil,' he thought bitterly, eyeing the boy wearily as he shook his head, the constriction om his throat disappearing as she moved away to let him sit up. 

"You need to tell us what you want, or we can't do it for you, baby," he knew she knew exactly what he wanted, they both did. 

"Come on, Hyung. Don't be bratty," his cock throbbed impatiently, the heat in his abdomen becoming nearly unbearable. If he wasn't so frustrated, he would have played the players. 

Inhaling, he forgot all about his pride and voiced out exactly what he wanted. 

"I want you to jerk me off, I want to watch my cum paint your skin white before I make _you_ see white. I want you to fuck me, damn it."

It took all of three seconds for Taehyung's hand to return to his length, and for her bare skin to press against his back. Somewhere along the like he had removed her clothes too but he wasn't complaining. 

Her nails dragged against his skin from behind, raking up and down his chest as she paused to pinch his nipples, taking pleasure in his hisses and moans, whispering her praise and leaving endless shades purple and red on his neck. 

Precome beaded at his tip, coating the head and providing a makeshift lube that Taehyung used heartily, movements spending up as his wrist twisted, creating the perfect amount of friction without chafing him. His cock ached, desperate for release, pulsing under the strokes of Taehyung. 

However, it wasn't until she had bitten down on the junction of his neck, did he finally come: release covering his stomach and Taehyung's hand that still moved, milking him for all he was worth until he was whining from overstimulation. 

"Such pretty moans," she observed, licking apologetically at the mark she'd left, "you made a mess, baby." 

Taehyung's messy fingers slipped into her mouth coating her wet muscle in his release as she sucked, blood already rushing south again. 

"Look, you have TaeTae all bothered," She was right, Taehyung's cock was an angry shade of red and pink, the shape perfectly curved and girthy even if it was slightly shorter than his.

A hand reached out, desperate to touch but he was slapped away with a shake of a head. "We're showing you how much we love you, it's about you tonight," that sentence shouldn't have made him tear up, but it did and they were quick to comfort him. 

"Don't be upset, T. It's the honest truth, tonight is for you," any other protests would only prolong the inevitable, some he gave up, sniffling and nodding. 

She shifted to the front, Taehyung positioned beside them as he held his cock in his hands, watching eagerly as she hovered above Taeyong's length. 

"Are you sure?" He would have laughed if he had the patience to, she was asking him _now_ if he was okay with going this far. 

"Yes, I'm sure," and with that, the head of his dick was enveloped in a tight, wet heat that and had him coming right there, his teeth gritted as she sunk down further until she'd enveloped him completely, waiting for his signal as she drew circles on his stomach. It was funny how his muscles twitched under the patterns, obviously ticklish. 

"Move please," barely managing to grunt out his words, he held onto her hips with nearly bruising pressure as she moved upward, falling onto him with enough force to have his head tilt back slightly. "S-shit, you're so tight, you feel so nice."

From the corner of his eye, he could make out Taehyung's slow pace, his attention more focused on the scene in front of him than getting himself off. His bottom lip was held tightly in place, teeth threatening to puncture the flesh as he watched Taeyong's cock disappear within her with every movement. 

"Come on, princess. You can move faster than that," Sweat glistened on Taehyung's neck and the passing thought that he would rather like to lick that sheen off crossed his mind. But it was soon knocked from his mind as a particularly rough grind of her hips against his, her velvet walls sucking him in and leaving him breathless.

Instead of movements, she had turned to grinding on him, clit rubbing against his skin as he panted hotly against her neck. "O-oh, just like that," faintly he could hear Taehyung's loud groan, signalling his release as he no doubt came hard. 

"We love you," Her eyes met his and all he could see was sincerity, the truth laid out for him and he smiled. 

Her grinded sped up and he thrusted upwards, meeting her half way as pleasure consumed his thoughts, Taehyung's hands squeezing his neck and pulling his hair being the final thing that pushed him off the edge, vision turning white as he pulled her down onto him, rolling his hips as ropes of come spilled into her.

His climax triggered her own, the warmth filling her up sending her high up as her hips stuttered, overstimulation burning away at her nerves seconds later as he rode out his high. 

It was quiet for a few moments, the sound of laboured breathing filling the room as loving pecks peppered his neck. 

"Are you okay?" He nodded almost giddily, he was more than okay.

"Good " Taehyung giggled, nuzzling into his neck, "because I'm still not satisfied." 


End file.
